Kamu dan Kamu
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Mereka memiliki kesan tersendiri dihatiku. aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh egois, tapi benar-benar tidak tahu pada siapa hatiku akan berlabuh. WARNING! HARD YAOI! LEMON! OOC! AU! PWP! GAJE! NISTA! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! TWO SHOT COMPLETE
1. SasuNaru

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru & SaiNaru

Rating : M. pokoknya LEMON banget dah!!!

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punyaku. kalo Naruto punyaku, udah kusuruh karakter yang laen buat perkosa dia. abis dia CUTE banget seh. hahaha... *digebukin rame2* Ampuun... Udah pastilah yang punya 'Bang' Masashi Kishimoto.(gara2 kuliah dijurusan mesin, jd kebiasaan manggil senior 'abang')

Summary : Naruto yang patah hati karena ditolak cewek diajak Sasuke dan Sai ke villa Sasuke. apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan Sai terhadap Naruto? WARNING!!! HARD YAOI! NO FLAME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! LEMON! AU! PWP!

A/N : ini 1st penpik gue. pliz jgn di-flame. maafkan otak bejadku ini... ampuni aku Tuhan...

Story by : Akaneko YaoiLover Jou'ou-sama

**~Kamu dan Kamu~**

"NGGAK!!!" tolak gadis berambut pink itu dengan tegas.

"EH?! Ta-tapi,Sakura-chan... Aku kan belum..."

"Biarpun lo belum ngomong juga, gue udah tau lo mau ngomong apa! Lo pengen ngajak gue nge-date kan? Dan lo pasti bakalan maksa gue dengan segala macam alasan konyol lo itu!"

JLEB. Tepat sasaran sesuai dengan perkataan gadis itu, tubuh Naruto terpaku.

"Dengar ya, Naruto. Gue tuh nggak suka sama lo, tau! Yang gue suka cuma Sasuke! SASUKE!" bentak cewek itu dipertegas.

'Brengsek! Lagi-lagi Sasuke!' batin Naruto kesal dengan sahabatnya.

"Minggir! Gue mau lewat!" Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto yang membeku hingga dia terjatuh dan meninggalkannya diatap gedung sekolah sendirian.

Naruto bersahabat dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang merupakan dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha Gakuen ini. Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha sangat terkenal di Konoha Gakuen bukan hanya karena orang tuanya yang paling kaya, tapi juga parasnya yang tampan dan otaknya yang encer. Begitu juga dengan Sai sebagai anak dari Ketua Dewan Sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

Sasuke dan Sai yang tak pernah dekat itu, tiba-tiba saja menjadi akrab hanya karena kehadiran Naruto saat baru pindah sekolah ke Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Es' karena sifatnya yang cuek dan sangat dingin terhadap orang lain. Dan Sai yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Angin' yang tak dapat tersentuh sosoknya karena walaupun wajahnya selalu tersenyum, tapi mulutnya yang sangat pedas.

Seisi sekolah tidak percaya bahwa dua Pangeran yang sulit didekati itu, ternyata akrab dengan bocah berisik yang selalu membuat onar disekolahnya. Murid baru yang awalnya berteman dengan semua orang, kini hanya berteman dengan kedua Pangeran sekolah yang tanpa langsung mengintimidasi setiap orang yang dekat dengan Naruto. Sehingga tak ada yang berani mendekatinya, bahkan dibenci oleh gadis-gadis fans club dua pangeran itu.

Naruto menatap langit biru dihiasi awan yang berarak dalam diam. Tak lama, datanglah Sasuke dengan Sai.

"Oi, dobe. Ngapain tiduran disini?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri diatas kepala Naruto.

"Kamu sakit, Naruto?" tanya Sai yang berada disamping Naruto.

"Sai... Teme..." lirih Naruto. Lalu dia kembali dalam diam.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." gumam Naruto sambil berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ng? Kenapa lo, dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"SIALAN LO, TEMEEE~...!!!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menarik kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Ukh... Ngapain sih lo, dobe?! Sakit, tau!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Na... Naruto...?" Sai bingung melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"SEMUANYA GARA-GARA LO, BEGO!!!" teriak Naruto histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang ditindihnya.

"U... Ueekhh... Apaan sih, dobe?! Jangan asal nyerang, donk! Emang salah gua apa?!" bentak Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bajunya.

"Ueee... Semuanya gara-gara lo, temeee... Gua ditolak Sakura-chaaann..." kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah memelas dan ingin menangis. Jantung Sasuke langsung berdetak kencang melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat 'mengundang' itu.

"Hhhh... Jangan salahin gua, donk... Gua kan nggak tau permasalahannya." Sasuke manghela nafas melihat makhluk yang 'manis' ini merajuk diatas tubuhnya.

"Tapi kan... Tapi kan... Gua kesal sama lo... Hiks..." Naruto mulai menangis dengan wajah merahnya yang membuat Sasuke tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Dasar... Seenaknya aja nyalahin orang." Kata Sasuke sambil mendekap naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke dan menangis dipundaknya. Dengan lembut Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto.

"Teme nyebeliiiinn... Hiks..." nada manja keluar disela-sela tangisannya.

"Ampun, deh... Harusnya lo kesal sama Sakura, tau! Bukan salah gua, dobe." Keluh Sasuke masih membelai rambut Naruto lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja Sai menarik tubuh Naruto dari pelukan Sasuke ke pelukannya.

"Kalau kamu kesal sama Sasuke, harusnya kamu nggak nangis dipelukannya, Naruto. Kamu ini gimana, sih?" protes Sai sambil memberikan Naruto saputangan.

"Ah... iya juga, ya?" Naruto baru sadar dengan kelakuannya.

"Uweeee... Saiii... Teme nyebeliiinnn..." keluh Naruto lagi didalam pelukan Sai.

"Iya, dia emang nyebelin, Naruto." Kata Sai setuju sambil membelai rambut Naruto yang lembut.

"Oi, oi, dobe. Jangan sembarangan, donk! Gua nggak salah kok disalahin? Lo juga, Sai! Jangan ngadu domba antara gua sama si dobe ini, donk!" protes Sasuke kesal karena Naruto diambil Sai dari pelukannya.

"Udah, udah, mulai sekarang nggak usah deket-dekat Sasuke lagi ya, Naruto? Mendingan sama aku aja." Bujuk Sai.

"Brengsek lo, Sai! Berani-beraninya ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kayak gini!" Sasuke tampak sangat kesal dengan Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang kesal. Dengan sengaja Sai mengecup rambut Naruto pelan.

'_Sai brengsek! Sengaja manas-manasin gua!'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"Oi, dobe!" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?!" bentak Naruto masih kesal sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke dari pelukan Sai.

"Jangan marah-marah dulu, donk. Ntar nggak gua ajak, nih!" sahut Sasuke yang juga sedikit kesal.

"Kemana?!" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada sedikit merajuk tapi tetap penasaran.

"Mau ikut nggak...?" pancing Sasuke.

"Kemana?" kini Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sudah kembali seperti normal.

'_Wuih... udah balik normal lagi aja dia. Dasar dobe.'_ Batin Sasuke heran melihat perubahan Naruto yang cepat.

Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sai dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum melihat umpannya termakan.

"Liburan musim panas nanti gua mau ngjak lo ke villa gua yang dekat dengan pantai. Pemandangannya bagus, lho..." Sasuke semakin memancing 'cowok manis' itu.

"Waaaiiiii... Pantai! Pantai! Hore... Hore..." seru Naruto senang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum licik memeluk Naruto sambil memandang Sai.

'_Hmmm... Mau balas dendam rupanya. Lumayan licik juga dia.'_ Batin Sai dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan memandang kedalam bola mata onyx dihadapannya.

"Sai juga ikut kan?" tanya Naruto senang.

"Hah? Sai?" tanya Sauke bingung.

"Iya. Kita bakalan pergi bertiga kan? Iya kan, Sai?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Sai dibelakangnya. Sai langsung tersenyum licik.

"Iya. Tentu saja, Naruto. Kita bakalan pergi BERTIGA." Kata Sai dengan nada menekan.

"Yeeey... Pergi bertiga! Hore... Hore..." seru Naruto sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Oi, dobe... Gua kan nggak ngajak..." Sasuke tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena sepertinya naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"Kita bakalan pergi BERTIGA lho, Sasuke..." kata Sai sambil tersenyum licik.

'_Brengsek! Kenapa jadi begini?! Padahal gua Cuma mau pergi berdua aja sama si dobe itu.'_ Batin Sasuke kesal.

'_Aku nggak bakalan biarin Sasuke melangkah duluan.'_ Batin Sai dengan senyum liciknya.

'_Berantakan deh, rencana gua buat dapetin si dobe. Ini gara-gara Sai ikut campur!'_ batin Sasuke semakin kesal.

'_Aku tau apa rencanamu, Sasuke. Ingin mendapatkan naruto duluan sebelum aku kan? Dasar curang.'_ Batin Sai.

Mereka berdua bergelut di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan orang yang mereka pikirkan hanya melompat-melompat kegirangan tak sabar menunggu liburannya bersama kedua temannya itu. Padahal dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat liburan musim panas yang akan datang. Benar-benar bocah polos yang tidak tau apa-apa.(Neko swt)

Liburan musim panas tiba dan akhirnya mereka tiba di villa Sasuke yang berada ditengah-tengah pulau kecil.

"Wuaahh... Hebaat...!! Villa-nya besaar... Lo benar, teme. Pemandangan disini indah banget." Seru Naruto senang.

"Iya kan?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Biasa aja tuh." Cetus Sai tak perduli.

"Kayaknya lidah lo terbuat dari pedang, ya?" kata Sasuke ketus.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam villa dan menaruh barang-barang bawaan mereka ke kamar masing-masing. Sebelum mereka bersenang-senang, mereka mengerjakan beberapa PR musim panas terlebih dahulu.

"Huaah... Akhirnya selesai juga." Keluh Naruto sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Mau kubuatkan minum lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak usah. Gua mau langsung main diluar aja." Seru Naruto semangat sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghambur keluar.

"Oi, dobe. Jangan main jauh-jauh!" Sasuke memperingati.

"Ok. Lo nggak mau main bareng gua, teme?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Nggak ah. Gua lagi males. Lo main aja sendiri sana." Kata Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Ya, udah." Sahut Naruto sambil bermain-main dengan ombak. Sasuke dan Sai memperhatikan Naruto yang semangat bermain.

"Hei, Sasuke, aku tau apa yang kamu rencanakan tentang liburan ini." Kata Sai sambil memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hn. Terus kenapa? Lo mau menghalangi rencana gua? Sayangnya gua udah punya rencana lain buat dapetin dia." Sahut Sasuke yang juga memperhatikan Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Sai.

"Ck... Ck... Ck..." Sai berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sayangnya tebakanmu meleset, Sasuke. Aku nggak punya niat buat menghalangi kamu. Tapi aku punya suatu tawaran yang menarik untukmu." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sai yang tersenyum. Sai membisikkan rencananya pada Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengarnya. Dia memandang wajah Sai yang tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai dengan senyum licik diwajahnya. Sasuke diam sambil memandang Sai. Lalu tersungging senyuman yang sama liciknya dengan Sai.

"Heh, kenapa nggak? Kalau persyaratannya kayak gitu, gua juga mau." Kata Sasuke masih menyeringai licik.

"Nah, gimana kalau kita siapkan dulu 'bahan-bahannya' sebelum kita 'menyantapnya'?" kata Sai.

"Boleh juga." Sahut Sasuke. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan rencana licik mereka. Hari semakin sore dan akhirnya Naruto kembali dengan baju basah.

"Aku pulaang..." sapa naruto begitu masuk villa.

"Selamat datang, Naruto." Sambut Sai.

Sasuke dan Sai melihat Naruto dengan nafas tercekat. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto yang berkulit eksotis itu semakin tampak sexy setelah bermain dibawah sinar matahari. Berbeda dengan kulit Sasuke dan Sai yang berwarna putih pucat bagaikan mayat. Ditambah lagi seluruh baju Naruto yang basah, membuat kedua cowok itu terpana memandangi tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Kenapa baju lo basah, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan hasratnya.

"Ah... tadi lagi berdiri diatas batu karang. Sewaktu mau balik kesini gua kepeleset. Akhirnya jatuh kegenangan air dibawahnya, deh." Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Dasar, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Berisik lo, teme!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Udah, udah. Naruto, mendingan kamu mandi dulu sana. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Sai.

"Haiii..." seru Naruto. Sebelum dia kembali kekamarnya, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Lalu dia berlari menuju kamarnya. Naruto tidak sabar untuk segera makan malam karena perutnya sudah keroncongan terlalu banyak bermain. Tapi dia tidak tau bahwa setelah itu akan ada 'hidangan penutup' untuknya.

"Wuaah... Banyak sekali...!" seru Naruto ketika melihat banyaknya makanan hangat yang tampak lezat berderet diatas meja makan.

"Aku tau kalau kamu sangat lapar setelah bermain kan?" kata Sai sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Ehehe... Iya." Sahut Naruto sambil nyengir. Lalu dia duduk diantara Sai dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan. Mari makaan...!" seru mereka bersamaan. (walaupun tetap aja suara Naruto yang paling kencang)

Lalu dimulailah acara makan malam mereka dengan peperangan antara Sasuke dan Sai. Perang makan untuk mencari perhatian Naruto. Dimulai dengan Sai menyuapi beberapa potong makanan pada naruto, hingga Sasuke yang menjilati sisa makanan yang berada disudut pipi dan bibir Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto terkejut melihat sikap kedua sahabatnya yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Setelah makan, mereka bersantai-santai diruang tengah. Lalu Sai membawakan minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ini. Kubawakan minuman." Kata Sai sambil membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas minuman, lalun menaruhnya diatas meja satu per satu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini teh, dobe." Kata Sasuke.

"Teh apa ini? Aromanya lain dari yang biasanya." Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menghirup aroma teh itu.

"Ini teh keluaran terbaru dari daerah tropis, Naruto. Karena kita sedang liburan musim panas, kurasa teh ini cocok untuk kita nikmati." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Sai memperhatikan Naruto yang meminum 'teh' itu dengan seksama. Dan seringaian licik pun menghiasi wajah Sasuke dan Sai ketika Naruto meminum 'teh' itu hingga setengahnya.

"Manis, sih. Tapi rasanya kok kayak bukan teh, ya?" tanya Naruto heran.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat dengan drastis. Dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Akibatnya, wajahnya menjadi merah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Hah... Hah... A... Apa yang terjadi sama gua? Ke-kenapa setelah meminum... ini... gua jadi pusing...? Ukh..." keluh Naruto diantara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Seringaian licik bagai serigala tersungging diwajah Sasuke dan Sai. Dengan perlahan mereka mendekati Naruto yang terduduk lemas diatas sofa.

"Ka-kalian... kenapa? Kenapa... memandang gua kayak gitu?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sai mendekatinya dengan wajah mesum.

"Ah..." Naruto mendesah ketika tangan Sasuke membelai lehernya yang jenjang.

"Sasuke... Apa yang... Ah..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirasakannya tangan Sai menyentuh dadanya yang bidang perlahan.

"Kamu wangi, dobe..." bisik Sasuke sambil mencium leher Naruto lembut. Naruto terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terdengar lembut itu.

"Aah... Nghh... Sa-sasukee... Sai... Apa yang... Aangh... Kalian lakukan... tchh... padakuuh? Hen... Hentikan... Haah..." Naruto mendesah panjang ketika kedua tangan Sasuke dan Sai merba-raba tubuhnya dengan lembut. Dengan perlahan mereka menghentikan kegiatan 'meraba' mereka pada tubuh Naruto yang semakin panas.

"Dobe sayaang..." panggil Sasuke mesra ditelinga kanan Naruto. Membuat tubuh 'cowok manis' itu merinding dengan sensasi yang aneh.

"Naru-himee..." kini gantian Sai yang berbisik ditelinga kirinya. Lagi-lagi tubuh Naruto merinding.

"Ka-kalian ini... Apa-apaan, sih? Kenapa... kenapa kalian memanggilku... seperti itu...?" Naruto semakin bingung melihat kedua temannya yang bersikap aneh dan mesra.

"Soalnya... kamu manis sih, dobe sayang..." kata Sasuke sambil menjilat cuping telinga Naruto. Naruto mengerang perlahan.

"Naru-hime juga cantik..." Sai mencium leher Naruto dengan lembut yang membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit terlonjak.

"He-hentikan kalian berdua! Kenapa... kalian jadi aneh ... seperti itu?" Naruto berusaha berbicara diantara nafasnya yang memburu sejak tadi. Sasuke dan Sai saling berpandangan.

"Karena kami menyukaimu." Sahut mereka bersamaan. Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan mereka berdua.

"A-apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Fuh... Usuratonkachi." Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

CTAK. Urat kemarahan tampak dikepala Naruto. Dan dia hendak menghajar Sasuke tapi tidak jadi.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Mata tajamnya memandang kedalam bola mata safir itu.

DEGH. Jantung Naruto berdebar keras ketika mendengar dan mendapati kesungguhan di dalam bola mata onyx itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto." Naruto memandang ke dalam mata teman satunya. Dilihatnya mata Sai yang sama dengan Sasuke bahwa dia juga bersunguh-sungguh mengatakan itu.

Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana kedua temannya ini dapat jatuh cinta padanya. Mereka yang memiliki segalanya, menyukain dirinya yang tak memiliki apa pun. Mereka dengan ketampanan dan kepandaian dimilikinya, dapat memilih gadis manapun yang mereka inginkan, ternyata menyukainya.

'_Kenapa?'_ Itulah yang terpancar dari mata indah biru miliknya.

"Karena kamu yang menyentuh pintu hatiku dengan senyuman hangatmu." Kata Sai seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Naruto.

"Kamu seperti matahari yang tak akan kehilangan cahaya hangatnya untuk bersinar. Kamulah yang telah menghangatkan asaku dan mencairkan hatiku yang sedingin es. Menghipnotis diriku yang hampa ini dengan senyumanmu." Dengan lembut Sai menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan tangan pucatnya. Menatap lekat ke dalam bola mata indah milik Naruto. Naruto terpaku dipandangi mata hitam yang berkilauan milik Sai. Naruto masih tidak percaya, tapi mata itu menunjukkan 'kenyataan' Sai.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto hingga mata mereka kini bertatapan satu sama lain. Merebut perhatian Naruto dan mengalihkannya dari pandangan Sai. Mempertemukan mata safir dihadapan onyx yang tajam.

"Dengan matamu itu..." ucap Sasuke. "...memandang diriku apa adanya. Melihat sosokku yang nyata tanpa melihat latar belakangku. Menatap diriku sebagai seorang 'Sasuke', bukan 'Uchiha'. Setiap melihat warna langit dimatamu, ada bayangan diriku disana. Seolah-olah aku ini bebas. Kamu... merebut hatiku tanpa bisa kulawan." Naruto juga dapat melihat 'kenyataan' di dalam mata onyx itu. Terhanyut ke dalam bola mata itu bagaikan ilusi mimpi.

Naruto menunduk dan tidak memandang lagi kedua bola mata onyx tersebut.

"Ta-tapi... aku... kan laki-laki..." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Aku nggak perduli." Kata Sauke tegas.

"Bagiku, yang penting adalah 'dirimu'." Sasuke dan Sai mengatakannya bersama. Memandang Naruto tajam dengan pandangan 'kesungguhan' mereka.

"Sasuke... Sai... tapi aku... nggak bisa memilih diantara kalian..." kata Naruto. "Karen kalian... adalah... sahabatku kan?" lanjut Naruto.

"Kalau kamu... memang menganggap kami seperti itu..." Sasuke berbisik lembut ditelinga Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit gemetaran. "Jadilah... milik kami bersama." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah bingung. Lalu memandang Sai yang juga tersenyum.

"Ya... kamu nggak bisa memilih diantara kami, makanya... Jadilah milik kami. Biarkanlah dirimu jatuh dalam pelukan kami." Kata Sai sambil mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

Awalnya Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan kedua sahabatnya. Wajah Naruto semakin panas dan merah ketika mengerti maksud dari Sasuke dan Sai. Melihat reaksi diwajah Naruto, senyuman mesum kembali terkembang diwajah Sasuke dan Sai.

"Jadi... Bagimana, dobe sayaang..." kata Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya karena malu.

"Apakah kamu mau memberikan 'dirimu' itu pada kami, Naru-hime?" tanya Sai yang juga menggoda Naruto. Naruto diam karena malu dan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Lalu, siapa yang kamu pilih untuk menyentuhmu duluan?" tanya mereka bersamaan dan penuh semangat. Naruto tak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya yang penuh nafsu terhadap dirinya.

"Apa boleh buat..." kata Sai sambil menghela nafas.

"Kita harus melakukan pertarungan terakhir." Kata Sasuke.

Lalu mereka beranjak dari sisi Naruto dan saling berhadapan. Naruto bingung melihat sikap mereka yang sangat serius. Mereka menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka dengan tangan terkepal. Aura yang kuat keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"A-apa yang kalian... lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bersiaplah, Sai..." Sasuke menyeringai kejam.

"Kukembalikan itu padamu, Sasuke." Sai juga menyambutnya dengan senyuman dinginnya.

Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh mereka. Seolah-olah akan ada pertumpahan darah setelah ini.

"HYAAAAAAHH......."

"Hen-Hentikan kalian berduaaa...!!!" teriak Naruto panik.

"HOM-PIM-PAH...!!!"

GUBRAKS. Naruto langsung terjungkal dari tempatnya. Naruto sweatdropped. Wajah cengok nampang diwajahnya.

"He... He... He..." Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"HUAHAHAHA... AKU MENANG, SAI!!! AKU-LAH YANG MENDAPATKAN _VIRGIN_ NARUTO!!! HAHAHAHA....!!!" Sasuke tertawa keras atas kemenangannya.

"Aku... kalah..." suara Sai tertelah oleh rasa shock-nya.

Naruto tak percaya melihat kedua tingkah laku sahabatnya ketika memperebutkan _'virgin'_-nya. Tidak percaya mereka menentukannya hanya dengan 'hom-pim-pah'. _Please, deh... _

"Nah, Sai, sesuai perjanjian. Gua duluan, ya?" kata Sasuke senang sambil menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_.

"He... Sa-Sasuke..." kata Naruto panik.

"Ingat Sasuke! Kalau sudah selesai langsung keluar!" bentak sai kesal.

"Iya, iya, cerewet! Pokoknya lo tunggu aja disana sampe gua puas ngelayani dobe-ku sayang. Hehehe..." kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto kelantai atas. Wajah Naruto sangat merah. Bahkan tomat saja kalah dengan rona wajahnya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasukeee... A-Apa kamu... benar-benar mau me... me... me..." Naruto diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya. "...melakukan 'itu' padaku?" tanya Naruto terbata-ata menahan malu.

"Udah pasti donk, dobe sayang. Kamu kan udah mau jadi milikku dan Sai, jadi kami harus melakukannya. Karena aku yang menang, jadi kamu sama aku dulu ya, semalam ini?" Sauke menyeringai dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Tapi... Tapi... Tapi... Sasuke..." Naruto diam sejenak. "Kamu... Kamu... nggak akan... menyakiti aku kan?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke memandang mata safir Naruto. Terpancar sedikit rasa takut di dalam bola mata biru miliknya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearah 'cowok manis' yang ada ditangannya.

"Tenang saja... Cuma sakit sedikit, kok." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai dengan santainya.

"Heee...!!! Sasu-hmbh..." bibir mungil Naruto langsung dibungkam dengan bibirnya.

"Tapi setelah itu, kamu akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang belum pernah kamu rasakan sebelumnya." Kata Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto hingga kekamarnya. Menaruh Naruto diatas ranjangnya lalu mengunci pintu kamar. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang terbujur lemah karena 'teh' tadi. Memandang Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya yang berkulit tan itu. Warna kulit Naruto yang tampak erotis itu membuat Sasuke tak sabar untuk menyentuh dan menikmati tubuh itu agar menjadi miliknya. Membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Sa... Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil namanya perlahan

Mendengar suara 'sexy' itu hampir membuat Sasuke kehilangan akalnya. Ingin segera menyentuh tubuh itu, tapi akal sehat masih sedikit menguasainya karena takut Naruto akan ketakutan jika dia tiba-tiba 'menyerang' Naruto.

"Ada apa... dobe sayang..." sahut Sasuke mencoba tenang.

"Ke-Kenapa tubuhku... semakin panas...? Rasanya ada yang nggak beres... dengan tubuhku... ini..." kata Naruto.

"Hmm... Mungkin itu reaksi dari obatnya, dobe sayang." Sahut Sasuke sbil menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut dan tersenyum.

"O... Obat...? Apa maksudmu... Sasuke...?" tanya naruto bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan santainya.

"Ya... Obat yang kamu minum di dalam 'teh' tadi. Itu adalah obat yang dapat melemahkan tubuh orang yang meminumnya. Hampir sama dengan obat tidur, obat bius, atau minuman beralkohol, tapi berbeda. Atau nama lainnya..." Sasuke diam sejenak lalu menyeringai licik. " ...Obat pembangkit gairah." Lanjutnya dengan wajah mesumnya. Naruto tersentak mendengar hal itu.

"Ja-Ja-Jadi... kalian memang merencanakan... semua ini padaku, ya?!" seru Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, dobe sayang. Soalnya kami begitu ingin memilikimu. Jadi, bagi kami pakai cara selicik apa pun untuk mendapatkanmu akan kami lakukan." Kata sasuke. Lalu dia mencium bibir tipis Naruto yang menggodanya.

Naruto mencoba untuk memberontak tapi tak bisa, karena tubuhnya sudah lemas akibat terisi berisi obat yang tadi diminumnya. Dan lagi Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Mau tidak mau Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati bibir Sasuke yang membungkam bibirnya.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah pasrah dihadapannya, Sasuke mencoba untuk lebih memberanikan diri. Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto sebagai tanda 'permisi' darinya untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto yang sejak tadi terkatup. Tapi mulut Naruto tidak mempersilahkan 'tamunya' itu untuk masuk. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang tampak menolak, terpaksa Sasuke membukanya dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Aah..." Naruto mendesah ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh daerah sensitif didadanya. Kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan oleh Sasuke untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Kini lidah mereka saling bertautan. Lidah Sasuke memaksa lidah Naruto untuk melakukan 'pemanasan' sebelum mereka 'bermain' lebih jauh. Tapi lidah naruto tak berusaha untuk membalas. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin.

"Hmmh... Hmph... Nghh..." Naruto mendesah tapi suaranya tertahan diantara ciuman. Hal itu dikarenakan jari-jari dingin Sasuke memainkan putingnya dengan lembut. Membuat tubuh Naruto terlonjak karenanya.

Karena tidak tahan lagi dengan gejolak yang dirasakannya, Naruto pun menyerah. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Naruto mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. Ciuman mereka pun semakin memanas dan Sasuke semakin menggila memainkan puting Naruto yang semakin mengeras. Dirasakannya bagian bawah Naruto yang juga mulai mengeras. Sama dengannya.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya sekedar untuk bernafas. Lalu Sasuke membuka baju Naruto seluruhnya, dan kini terlihatlah dada bidang Naruto dengan kulit tan yang membuatnya tampak sexy.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil. Dibukanya kotak itu. Sebuah benda kecil yang terlilit oleh kabel kecil pula. Dan ada remote kecil ditangan kanan Sasuke. Dia mengeluarkannya perlahan, lalu menyeringai penuh nafsu.

"Nah, dobe sayang... saatnya kita memulai permainan kita selanjutnya." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah mesumnya.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Lalu perlahan turun kelehernya dengan lembut dan membuat beberapa tanda merah disana. Memainkan puting Naruto kembali yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi dengan lidahnya. Membuat naruto mendesa-desah kecil yang membuat Sasuke semakin menggila.

"AAAHH!!!" Naruto memekik keras ketika ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tubuh bawahnya. Sesuatu yang dimasukkan bersamaan dengan jari Sasuke.

"Sa... Sasukeee... Sakiiitt..." Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Tenang, dobe sayang. Sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang." Sahut Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto lembit. Sasuke kembali mendorong 'benda' itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dengan jarinya.

"Aah... Sasukee... hiks..." Naruto mulai menangis karena rasa sakit yang menjalar tubuh bawahnya. Sasuke segera mencium bibir Naruto agar dia dapat melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

"Aaaahh..." naruto melenguh panajng ketika 'benda' itu menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi positif dari naruto. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah remote kecil.

"Ayo kita bermain lagi, dobe sayang..."

KLIK. Drrrt... Drrt... naruto tersentak hingga menekan kepalanya ke dalam bantal.

"Aaaah... Sa... Sasuke..."

"Bagaimana, dobe? 'Ini' teman baru untukmu. Apakah sekarang kamu merasakan sedikit kenikmatan yang tadi kukatakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum. Tapi naruto tak bisa menjawab karena menahan nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya. Dia mengeliat menahan nikmat. Sasuke melihat 'milik' Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan sempurna. Lalu menghentikan 'mainan'-nya.

"Sa... Sasuke... Hah... Hah..." desah naruto memanggil Sasuke. Butiran-butiran keringat membasahi tubuh naruto yang tampak kelelahan.

"Kamu memanggil namaku terus. Apa kamu jadi lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan Sai setelah aku memberikan sedikit kenikmatan padamu, dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil mencoba mencium Naruto. Tapi Naruto menolaknya.

"Ng? Kenapa? Jadi kamu lebih menyukai Sai dibandingkan denganku, huh?!" desis Sasuke dengan nada dan ekspresi yang dingin.

"...Cu-Curang..." desah Naruto.

"Ng? Apa maksudmu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kamu... Masih lengkap..." kata naruto lagi dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Lalu dia menyeringai.

"Mau membantuku, dobe sayang?" tanya Sasuke.

Tangan mungil Naruto mencoba meraih baju Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkatnya agar baju itu terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya. Saat hampir melepasnya dari tubuh Sasuke, tiba-tiba Naruto terlonjak dan mengerang keras.

"AAAHH!!!" Sasuke kembali menyalakan 'mainan'-nya. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan bajunya.

"Kenapa, dobe? Bukankah kamu mau membantuku melepas semua pakaianku?" kata Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ah... Ah... Sa-Sasukee... Hentikan... Aah..." Naruto kesulitan bicara karena rasa nikmat yang melanda dirinya.

"Akan kuhentikan setelah kamu sudah melepas semua pakaianku. Ayo lakukan, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto perlahan. 'Mengundang' untuk melucuti semua helaian kain yang ada ditubuhnya."

"Ka-Kamu... Ah... Ngh... Ahn..." Naruto semakin kesulitan bicara. Tak ada pilihan baginya. Dengan perlahan dan tubuh yang gemetaran karena nikmat, Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendekati Sasuke. Mencoba memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Sasuke walaupun dilanda kenikmatan. Akhirnya satu helai baju dapat disingkirkannya walaupun dengan susah payah karena tangannya gemetaran. Tampaklah dada bidang Sasuke yang kekar, penuh akan otot kencang dan padat. Tapi perjuangannya belum selesai. Masih ada celana yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti, dobe? Yang bawah belum kan?"

Naruto memandang orang yang terus menggodanya tanpa henti itu. Dia memang harus segera menghentikannya, karena rasa nikmat yang terus dirasakannya mulai menyiksanya. 'Sesuatu' yang tertahan sejak tadi mendesak ingin keluar tapi tak bisa. Tak mungkin dia melakukannya sendiri. Walaupun sangat kesulitan, akhirnya Naruto bisa membuka seluruh pakaian Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke menghentikan 'maninannya', Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kamu lelah, dobe? Tapi kita baru akan memulai permainan yang sesungguhnya sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hah... Hah... Sasuke... Tolong... Hah... Hah... Aku sudah... Tidak kuat lagi..."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Sahutnya sambil mencium bibir mungil Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Menjilat telinga Naruto dan mencium lehernya yang jenjang. Dengan lidahnya menjelajahi daerah sensitif didada Naruto. Sasuke semakin bergairah setiap naruto menggeliat kenikmatan. Desahan-desahannya yang lembut terdengar tergesa-gesa menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sentuhan, kecupan, dan jilatan.

"Ah... Sasu...AAH!!!" Naruto mendesah panjang ketika bibir dingin Sasuke mengecup 'miliknya' lembut, lalu memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang basah dan hangat. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mencabut 'mainan' yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan Naruto pun mengerang.

"Aahh... Sa-Sasuke... Ah... Ngh..."

Sasuke mulai memanjakan 'milik' Naruto yang membuatnya semakin bergairah itu. Jilatan, gigitan kecil, dan hisapan. Semua yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat desahan Naruto semakin menggila. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang mendengar desahan-desahan dan erangan naruto yang terdengar seperti sebuah simponi hasrat yang membara. Lalu dia mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk memenuhi keinginan 'sang uke manis' yang sedang dimanjanya.

"Hyaaahh...!!! Sasukee...!!!" Naruto mengerang hebat ketika 2 jari Sasuke masuk ke dalam 'lubang' miliknya. Rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur di dalam tubuhnya. Erangannya semakin keras ketika jari-jari Sasuke bergerak liar untuk membuka 'lubangnya' lebih lebar. Desahan nikmat dan erangan kesakitan kini bercampur jadi satu ketika Sasuke memasukan jari ketiganya dan masih mengulum 'miliknya' dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ah... Ah... tidak... Sasuke... Ahng... Aku sudah... Ngh... AAAHH!!!"

Akhirnya cairan putih yang sejak tadi ditahannya membuncah keluar di dalam rongga mulut Sasuke bersamaan dengan lenguhan panjang Naruto. Dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang karena kenikmatan yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke diam sejenak sampai Naruto puas mengeluarkan semua yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke menelan sebagian cairan Naruto tanpa ragu maupun jijik. Lalu sebagian lagi dimuntahkan ke jari-jari tangan kirinya.

"Sasuke... Hmph~..." kata-kata Naruto terputus dengan bibir Sasuke yang menciumnya. Diantara ciumannya, Naruto dapat merasakan sedikit 'cairan' miliknya yang masih tersisa dirongga mulut Sasuke. Dia berjengit, baru kali ini dia merasakan 'cairan' dirinya sendiri.

"AAAH!!! Sasuke... Sa-hmph~..."

Naruto mengerang sekeras-kerasnya ketika ada sesuatu yang menerobos masuk ke dalam 'lubangnya', tapi bibirnya dikunci kembali oleh Sasuke. Sesuatu yang memasuki 'lubangnya' dengan paksa itu adalah 'milik' Sasuke yang sudah dilumuri dengan cairan' miliknya tadi. Dengan sekali hentakan, seluruh 'milik' Sasuke telah tertanam di dalam tubuhnya.

"AAAH~!!! SASUKE~!!!" teriaknya menahan sakit ditubuh bawahnya. Kepalanya menekan bantal dan tangannya meremas sprei putih yang sudah berantakan. Dirasakannya 'milik' Sasuke yang berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang menghimpit 'miliknya'. Sasuke melihat ada setitik darah disana.

"Ngh... Kamu sempit ya, dobe..." desah Sasuke menahan nikmat. Lalu dengan lembut tangannya menyentuh 'milik' Naruto. Dalam sekejap saja 'milik' Naruto kembali menegang.

"Ahnn~... Sasuke..."

"Akhirnya... Kamu jadi milikku, Naruto. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai hatimu memutuskan. Karena aku... Mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Lalu mereka berciuman kembali. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan memandang ke dalam bola mata safir yang ada dihadapannya. Terdapat bayangannya di dalam mata itu. Senyuman lembut terkembang diwajah tampan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto perlahan keatas pangkuannya dengan 'miliknya' masih berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nah, Naru-dobe sayang... Saatnya kamu merasakan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Akan kubuat tubuhmu mengingat diriku. Akan kuukir namaku dalam hatimu. Dan membuat bayanganku selalu terpantul dimatamu."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lembut, lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat pinggul Naruto hingga hanya kepala 'miliknya' yang masih berada di dalam 'lubang' Naruto. Sasuke menghentakan 'miliknya' ke dalam tubuh Naruto hingga menyentuh prostatnya.

"AAH!!!" Naruto mengerang nikmat. Senang mendengar reaksi Naruto, Sasuke kembali menghantamkan 'miliknya'. Dan Naruto sukses mengerang nikmat lagi. Tangannya dilingkarkan dileher Sasuke agar Naruto tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Tarik. Dorong. Tarik. Dorong. Hentakan. Begitulah yang mereka lakukan dalam memadu cinta. Ditambah dengan gesekan tubuh, ciuman, dan desahan-desahan nikmat.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Aaah~..."

"Naruto... Ngh..."

Mereka benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan yang mereka lakukan dalam bercinta. Tak dapat mendengar yang lain, hanya ada desahan mereka dalam kenikmatan. Sudah tak ada lagi logika, yang ada hanya keinginan untuk saling memiliki dan menikmat. Ingin lebih merasakan kenikmatan hingga serasa melayang diawang-awang.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto diatas ranjang. Lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto keatas pundaknya. Dan memulai kembali kegiatan bercinta mereka. Kini Sasuke dengan leluasa dapat menikmati tubuh Naruto dengan kedua kakinya berada dalam kendali Sasuke.

"Ukh... Naruto... Tubuhmu nikmat sekali..."

"Sa-Sasuke... Ah... Lebih... Lebih... Ngh... Lebih dalam lagi... Aah~..."

Sesuai dengan permintaan 'uke'-nya, Sasuke semaik cepat mempermainkan tempo permainannya. Membuat Naruto mendesah dan mengerang semakin keras. Tangannya kembali memanjakan 'milik' Naruto yang sedikit terlupakan.

"Aahng~... Sasuke... A-Aku sudah... Ah..."

Mengerti akan isyarat dari 'sang uke', tangan Sasuke semakin cepat memanjakan 'milik' Naruto. Tubuh Naruto mulai mengejang dan gemetaran. Tak lama, cairan putih hangat yang ditunggu pun keluar membasahai tubuh mereka dan tangan Sasuke bersamaan dengan lenguhan panjang Naruto. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya melayang lagi karena nikmat.

"Nah, Naru-dobe sayang... Sekarang gantian aku yang merasakan kenikmatan melalui tubuhmu."

Tanpa membiarkan Naruto untuk bersiap, Sasuke langsung kembali menghentakan 'miliknya' di dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto terlonjak karena kenikmatan kembali menderu tubuhnya. Semakin cepatnya permainan yang dilakukannya, membuat Sasuke tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Hasrat yang sejak tadi ditahannya keluar di dalam tubuh Naruto sambil menyebut nama 'uke manis'-nya.

"NARUTO!!!"

"Aaahh~...!!! Sasuke!!!"

Setelah mengeluarkan semua isi 'miliknya', Sasuke mencabutnya dari 'lubang' Naruto. Naruto merasakan cairan hangat Sasuke yang mengalir perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke dapat melihat cairannya yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto bercampur dengan setitik darah disana. Lalu dia mencium bibir lembut Naruto.

"Maaf... Aku menyakitimu..."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Sasuke. Aku menyukainya." Sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tidak sadar dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto. Lalu dia menyeringai licik.

"Jadi... Nggak apa-apa kan kalau kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sasu-Waaa..."

Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto hingga tengkurap, lalu menaikkan pinggulnya. Tampaklah 'lubang' kecil yang menggairahkan Sasuke yang masih meneteskan cairan putihnya.

"Teme! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Hentikan!" Naruto sedikit panik dan malu yang tak tertahankan. 'Milik' Sasuke yang sudah kembali menegang, diarahkan kembali ke 'lubang' Naruto.

"Kenapa, dobe? Bukankah tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu menyukainya? Jadi aku bermaksud untuk memainkan ronde kedua permainan kita. Lagipula sepertinya aku masih belum puas menikmati tubuh halusmu ini."

"A-Apa...? Tapi aku kan-AAAH...!!!"

Tanpa mendengar protes Naruto, Sasuke kembali menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan kenikmatan. Dan Naruto pun sudah tidak bisa protes lagi. Hanya desahan dan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Begitulah yang mereka lakukan hingga benar-benar puas.

Sementara ada orang yang menunggu giliran selanjutnya diluar dengan wajah masam.

NEXT : SAINARU

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huaah... Akhirnya jadi juga 1st penpik gue. aduh... senangnya tak terbayangkan...

disaat diriku dikejar2 tugas kuliah. apalagi tugas gambar mesin. (jurusan gue teknik mesin sih...)

belom lagi lusa UAS. aaarrgh... hancur hancur hatiku... hancur hancur hatiku... halah... lebay...

Naru: woy, aouthor sial! otak lo bejad banget sih? masa gue harus ngelakuin 'begituan' sama Sasuke? yang bener aja!

Neko: Kyaaaa....!!! Naru-chaaann... manisnyaaaa..... kalo nggak mau sama Sasuke, sama aku ajaaaa...

*timpuk*

Sasu: sembarangan! jodoh Naruto cuma sama gue tau!!!

Neko: Sasu-teme! jangan sembarangan nimpuk kepala orang donk!!! sakit tau!!

Sasu: berisik! baka!

Neko: emangnya kenapa? gue tau kalo lo emang udah jodoh sama Naru-chan, tapi selagi janur kuning belum melengkung, masih ada kesempatan kaleee... gue emang suka kalo lo jadi pairing sama Naru-chan. tapi secara personal, gue tuh ga suka sama pribadi lo tau! (maaf fans Sasuke...) bla... bla... bla... huekh...*disumpel sendal bekas*

Naru: aah... dasar... author edan. masa 1st fanfic langsung rating M? dasar ratu bokep. yaudah lah, mendingan pada ripyu aja yah... kasian kalo ga dikasih ripyu, ntar bunuh diri lagi dia. ja mata ne...

Sai: nah... selanjutnya aku dengan Naru-hime nih... tunggu aja ya?

SasuNaru: SAI!!!


	2. SasuNaruSai

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuNaruSai

Rating : M... (Maksa)

Disclaimer : udah pada tau kan? *dikemplang* Aduh... Iya, iya, Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. Puas? *dihajar reader*

Warning : Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, PWP, OOC, rape, gaje, nista, typo, de-el-el... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! Neko udah memperingatkan!!! Bagi yg ga suka, silahkan klik 'Back' yg ada di kiri atas sana. *nunjuk2*

Special thanks to :

My Futago Sista' MizuKana, ga suka yaoi tapi suka baca fict Neko yang jelas2 isinya YAOI BANGET. Aneh dasar *sweatdrop*.

Seme Ablay, temen cowok Neko yang nerima Neko sbg fujoshi & tetap menganggap Neko sobatnya.

Senpai2 di ITI jurusan Teknik Mesin semua angkatan 'tua'. Bulan ini pada diwisuda kan?

NakamaLuna, Lars Tenobor, Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka, paly with the immogen, Yuuzu-chan, .kurukaemo, Uchiha no Vi-chan, Mixmiu Murmur, Namikaze Uchiha, Perut-saia-Bundar, AnnBaaChan, fariacchi, Blue Sky Ichigo, Claudia Cha-ching, Azk KirillVessalius Azaziel Savior, dan yang lainnya. Maaf nggak kesebut semua. *sujud2*

**Kamu dan Kamu**

By : **Akaneko the Demon Queen**

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat menembus jendela sebuah kamar dimana ada 2 pemuda yang masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya. Ya, itu adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka masih tertidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. Maklum, mereka habis... (ehem) bercinta semalaman.

Cahaya matahari yang hangat membuat pemilik mata biru langit itu terbangun. Tepat disampingnya ada seorang pemuda tampan yang masih terlelap. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang memeluk pemuda berambut pirang yang telah terbangun, Naruto.

'_HAH?! SASUKE?!'_ batinnya terkejut.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia terduduk dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam. Langsung saja wajahnya berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Ah... Iya, semalam aku dan Sasuke..." gumamnya malu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tubuhnya hingga terjungkal kebelakang. Dan itu adalah Sasuke yang telah terbangun.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kok bicara sendiri, hem?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sa-Sasuke! Kamu sudah bangun?!" seru Naruto terkejut.

"Sudah. Gara-gara kamu tiba-tiba terduduk tadi," ucapnya.

"A-A-Aku... Aku..."

"Ng? Kenapa? Kamu mau ciuman selamat pagi dariku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? A-Aku... anu..."

"Ssssshhh..."

Jari telunjuk Sasuke menempel pada bibir Naruto. Lalu dia menciumnya dengan lembut. Dan Naruto menerimanya sambil memejamkan mata. Perlahan dia melingkarkan tangan mungilnya dileher putih Sasuke. Menikmati ciuman Sasuke yang hangat. Err... Bukan. Tapi lumatan yang ganas. Kini tangan Sasuke mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"YAMERO!!!"

"Ouch..."

Naruto langsung melepas ciuman itu dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh malah berakibat Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Dobe?!! Kenapa kamu malah mendorongku?!!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Ha-Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Teme!! Aku lelah, tahu! Aku nggak mau pagi-pagi begini melakukan 'itu' lagi! Dasar Teme hentaiiii....!!!" seru Naruto sambil melempar bantal dan mengenai tepat diwajah Sasuke.

"Sakit, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Urusai!!! Keluar sana!!! Aku nggak mau jadi korban mesummu dipagi hari, Sasu-Teme!!!" bentak Naruto tak kalah kesal.

"Cih. Usuratonkashi," dengus Sasuke.

"Teme hentai!" desis Naruto.

Dengan perasaan kesal Sasuke mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Dia hanya memakai bagian bawahnya. Bajunya ditaruh dipundaknya. Lalu dia menoleh kerah Naruto yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Huh... Padahal semalam kamu bilang sangat menikmatinya," sindir Sasuke.

"Eeehh... I... Itu kan..." wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Siapa yang semalaman terus memanggil namaku dan mengatakan ingin lebih merasakan kenikmatan yang kuberikan, huh?"

"Sa... Sasu-Teme~...!!! Keluar sana!!!"

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perkataan Sasuke dan langsung melemparkan kembali bantal yang tak jauh darinya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke dapat menghindar dengan sukses.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu, Dobe. Aku nggak mau kalau kulit eksotismu jadi tidak mulus lagi hanya karena 'cairan-cairan' yang masih menempel ditubuhmu. Yah... walaupun sudah mengering, sih," ucap Sasuke santai.

"KELUAR!!! BAKA TEME HENTAI!!!" teriak Naruto semakin kesal dengan wajah yang sangat merah seperti buah tomat yang disukai Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan santainya. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri yang masih berbalut selimut. Naruto tengkurap diatas ranjang sambil memukul-mukul ranjang dengan sangat kesal.

"Teme hentai... Walaupun mengatakan suka padaku dan sudah melakukan 'itu', tetap saja dia menyebalkan. Dasar..." keluh Naruto dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Sementara Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga sambil tersenyum. Mengingat reaksi Naruto yang menggemaskan tadi membuat senyuman terus terkembang diwajah tampannya. Tapi dia lupa akan 1 hal.

"Kamu sudah puas bersenang-senang kan, Sasuke?"

Sesosok yang menyeramkan dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Sangat menyeramkan walaupun wajahnya tersenyum. Tidak. Justru karena tersenyum sehingga terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai. Tapi Sasuke tak terpengaruh akan hal itu.

"Begitulah. Kalau lo mau mencicipi si Dobe itu, silahkan saja. Gua nggak akan mengganggu," ucap Sasuke.

Sai diam sejenak masih dengan senyuman menyeramkan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya dengan kata-katamu. Kalau kamu ingin sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Aku akan mengantarkan sarapan untuk Naruto dulu," ucap Sai sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Naruto.

"Hn."

Mereka berpapasan. Sai naik ke lantai atas dan Sasuke menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Dia duduk dikursi meja makan. Diam memandang deretan makanan diatas meja makan. Lalu dia menghela nafas.

'_Sebenarnya aku nggak rela kalau harus berbagi si Dobe itu dengan Sai. Tapi semua itu adalah kesepakatan kami bersama. Aku nggak mungkin menghalangi mereka untuk melakukannya,'_ batin Sasuke sambil meremas kedua tangannya diatas meja.

Hening. Mata Sasuke menerawang memandang kedua tangannya.

'_Siapa yang akan kamu pilih, Dobe? Aku... ataukah Sai? Atau kau tidak memilih diantara kami? Kuharap kau memilik jawaban yang pasti. Dan kuharap itu aku,'_ batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

Sementara itu Sai berada dikamar Naruto untuk membawakannya sarapan. Sai terpaku ketika melihat Naruto yang tanpa busana dan hanya berlapiskan selimut. Ditubuh Naruto terdapat banyak tanda kemerahan. Selimut dan sprei berantakan, serta bantal yang berserakan dilantai.

'Sepertinya permainan mereka semalam hebat sekali, sampai bantal berada didepan pintu masuk. Kalau begitu, aku tak boleh kalah dari Sasuke dalam melayani Naruto,' batin Sai tak mau kalah.

"A-Ada apa, Sai?"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya pada ruangan kamar itu. Lalu dia tersenyum seperti biasa pada Naruto.

"Aku mengantarkan sarapan untukmu. Mungkin kau lapar," sahut Sai sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menaruh nampan sarapan Naruto diatas meja kecil yang berada disampingnya.

"Ah... Eh... Iya. Terima kasih, Sai," ucap Naruto.

"Apakah kamu ingin mandi, Naruto? Aku akan menyiapkannya kalau kamu mau," ucap Sai menawarkan dengan ramah.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Dia tampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, barulah dia menjawabnya.

"Mu-Mungkin aku akan sarapan dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan mandi,"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu aku akan segera menyiapkan air untuk mandimu."

"I-Iya... Terima kasih, Sai,"

Sai tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu. Naruto hanya memandangi punggung Sai. Lalu memandang kenampan berisi sarapannya.

"Sepertinya enak," gumam Naruto.

Tak lama Sai keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan melewati Naruto menuju pintu masuk kamar.

"Aku keluar sebentar dan mengambil aroma terapi untuk kamu mandi, Naruto," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Setelah Sai keluar dari kamar, Naruto mencoba untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi...

"A-Adudududuh... Bokongku sakiiiit... Gara-gara Teme sialan itu! Adududuh..." keluh Naruto.

Dengan susah payah Naruto berjalan untuk mengambil bajunya yang berserakan dilantai. Lalu memakainya perlahan. Naruto kembali keatas ranjang dan mengambil sarapannya. Saat sedang makan, Sai kembali dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil membawa sebuah botol oranye ditangannya.

'Apa itu? Aroma terapi yang dimaksudnya?' batin Naruto heran.

Naruto tak terlalu memperdulikannya dan dia melanjutkan sarapannya. Tepat saat Naruto menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya, Sai keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Naruto, air untuk mandimu sudah siap. Kamu bisa mulai mandi sekarang. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan produk kesehatan dan aroma terapi agar kamu bisa lebih rileks," ujar Sai penuh senyum.

"Terima kasih, Sai,"

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu untuk menaruh piring kotor ini. Setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu,"

"Iya,"

Lalu Sai keluar dari kamar sambil membawa piring kotor bekas sarapan Naruto. Setelah Sai keluar, Naruto mencoba untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan susah payah. Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tercium aroma jeruk didalamnya.

"Wah... Wangi jeruk. Sai baik sekali," ucap Naruto senang.

Naruto membuka semua pakaiannya dan menaruhnya diatas keranjang cucian. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Dia melihat ke dalam bath tub yang tertutup tirai terdapat genangan air berwarna oranye. Saat menyentuhnya, air itu terasa kenyal dan licin ditangannya.

"Aroma terapinya seperti jelly. Aneh. Apa ini produk kesehatan dengan aroma terapi yang dikatakan Sai?" gumam Naruto.

Tapi dia tidak terlalu perduli. Sebelum masuk ke dalam bath tub, Naruto membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan shower. Setelah bersih, barulah dia berendam di dalam kolam jelly beraroma jeruk itu.

"Hmm... Jelly ini lembut dan kenyal. Wangi jeruknya juga membuat seluruh tubuhku rileks. Nyamannya..."

Naruto tampak menikmati kegiatan berendamnya. Saat itu dari luar kamar mandi Sai memanggilnya.

"Naruto, aku sudah membawakan baju gantimu. Akan kutaruh di depan pintu," ucap Sai.

"Ah... Iya. Terima kasih, Sai," sahut Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto tak mendengar suara Sai lagi. Dia kembali menikmati waktu berendamnnya. Membasuh jelly lembut itu keseluruh tubuhnya perlahan. Sekilas matanya melihat botol berwarna oranye yang sepertinya tadi dibawa Sai didekat shampoo. Lalu dia mengambilnya, membaca sampul belakan botol itu.

"Hati-hati... Sangati licin... Dan jangan terkena mata,"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Saat membalikkan botol itu dan membaca sampul depannya, Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin.

"ADULT BATH JELLY?!!! APA-APAAN INI?!!!" teriak Naruto terkejut.

"Itu produk agar kita lebih mudah berhubungan seks, Naruto,"

Tiba-tiba saja Sai sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun. Kontan saja Naruto semakin terkejut dan dia langsung mundur sehingga dia terpeleset karena berdiri diatas bath tub berisi jelly yang licin dan terjatuh.

"Waaaa~...!!!"

"Naruto! Kamu nggak apa-apa?!!!"

Sai langsung menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk lemas di dalam bath tub. Dia ikutan masuk ke dalamnya. Sai menyentuh tubuh Naruto dan langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Sai! Kenapa kamu membawa-bawa produk seperti ini, sih?! Dan lagi, kenapa kamu masuk ke dalam sini tanpa mengenakan baju?!" bentak Naruto kesal dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Naruto, kamar mandi itu kan tempat untuk mandi, tentu saja tanpa memakai pakaian. Aku membawa produk itu karena kau ingin melakukan hubungan seks denganmu,"

Naruto langsung bengong dengan jawaban Sai yang to the point itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba Sai melebarkan kaki Naruto.

"E... Eh... Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sai?!" Naruto terkejut.

"Memulai permainan kita. Semalam kamu sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Jadi sekarang giliranku,"

"A-Apa?! AAH~..."

Sai memegang 'milik' Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengerang karena terkejut. Dengan lembut Sai memijit 'milik' Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto mendesah dengan keras. Permainan tangan Sai membuat 'milik' Naruto menegang dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Permainanku tak kalah hebat dengan Sasuke kan?" ucap Sai sambil menyeringai.

"Ah... Nn... Ngh... Sai... Oh..."

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah karena nikmat. Tubuhnya pasrah untuk tidak melawan dan lebih menikmati permainan tangan Sai. Tiba-tiba Sai menghentikan permainan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa. Sai tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Nikmatilah sensasinya di dalam jelly ini,"

Sai melebarkan kaki Naruto dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh 'miliknya'. Dan itu adalah 'milik' Sai. Sai menggesek-gesekan 'miliknya' dengan Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi nikmat yang berbeda. Lalu Sai mencium bibir ranum Naruto. Naruto mendesah nikmat diantara ciuman. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sai. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin panas, begitu juga permainan mereka dibawah sana. Ciuman berganti dengan lumatan. Semakin memanas dan bernafsu dalam sensasi kenikmatan. Tiba-tiba Sai melepaskan ciumannya.

"Maaf, Naruto, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," ucap Sai.

Sai langsung membalik tubuh Naruto. Tanpa diminta, Naruto menaikkan pinggulnya sehingga Sai dapat melihat 'lubang' Naruto yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Dengan tangan yang berlumuran jelly, Sai tak kesulitan untuk membuka perlahan 'lubang' surga yang dinantinya itu. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap menahan sedikit rasa sakit karena permainan dengan Sasuke semalam masih terasa ditubuhnya.

"Sssshh… Sai… Sa-Sakiiiiittt…" erang Naruto.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto. Sedikit lagi,"

Naruto mencoba untuk bertahan. Ketika ketiga jari Sai telah masuk dan menemukan titik terang didalmnya, Naruto langsung mengerang nikmat. Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sai mengeluarkan jari-jarinya perlahan. Naruto tahu bahwa Sai akan memulai 'serangannya'. Dia berpegangan pada pinggiran bath tub dengan kencang. Berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya dengan baik agar tidak merusak permainan Sai.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sai langsung menusukan 'miliknya' ke dalam 'lubang' Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto menjerit sekeras-kerasnya menahan sakit walaupun berlumuran jelly yang licin.

"AAAAKKHH…!!! SAI!!!"

Mata biru safir itu menitikan air mata bening. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyelimuti tubuhnya. Padahal 'lubang' itu masih terasa sakitnya karena berhubungan dengan Sasuke semalam. Tapi kini harus dihantam kembali oleh 'milik' Sai yang tak kalah besar dengan 'milik' Sasuke. Apalagi Sai tak membiarkan dirinya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak hanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan 'milik' Sai di dalam tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto… Oh…"

"Ah… Sai… Nghh…"

Rintihan berubah menjadi desahan dan erangan nikmat setiap Sai menghentakan 'miliknya' ditubuh Naruto. Suara-suara yang dikeluarkan menjadi irama yang mengiringi gerakan mereka dalam bercinta. Sai menciumi punggung Naruto dengan lembut. Menjilati cuping telinga Naruto. Menyentuh setiap inci kulit Naruto dengan bibirnya. Kenikmatan yang menderu tubuhnya membuat Naruto tidak dapat mempertahankan posisinya lebih lama lagi. Dia mencoba berkata-kata diantara desahan-desahan nikmatnya.

"Ah… Ng… Sai… A-Aku… Ahnn… Sudah… Tidak… Aaahh…"

"Naruto…"

Walaupun Naruto sudah memberikan isyarat, Sai belum juga menyentuh 'miliknya' yang sejak tadi terlupakan. Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan kenikmatan yang terus menyerangnya. Rasa nikmat bercampur dengan rasa sakit. Kepalanya kini berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur dan pegangannya hampir terlepas. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya mengeluarkan semua 'cairan' yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Tubuh Naruto yang mengejang membuatnya menghimpit 'milik' Sai dengan kencang. Tak lama Sai pun mencapai klimaksnya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Sai… Ah… Ah… AAAAHH~…"

"Na-Naruto… Ngh…"

Setelah mengeluarkan semua isinya di dalam tubuh Naruto, Sai mencabut 'miliknya'. Saat itu Naruto langsung menjatuhkan dirinya lemas. Dengan sigap Sai menangkap tubuh Naruto yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Kelopak mata itu menyembunyikan iris biru langitnya.

"Ba-Bagaimana, Naruto? Apakah aku lebih baik dari pada Sasuke? Apakah sekarang kamu sudah bisa menentukan pilihanmu, hem?"

Hening. Tak ada respon dari Naruto.

"Gawat. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuatnya pingsan seperti ini," sesal Sai.

Sai mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang lemah lalu membersihkannya dari jelly yang membalut tubuh mereka. Mengeringkan dengan handuk dan memakaikan pakaian Naruto, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Dengan hati-hati Sai menidurkan Naruto diatas ranjang.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto,"

Sai mencium dengan lembut bibir Naruto. Lalu perlahan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan sang 'Putri tidur' untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Sang 'Putri tidur' telah terbangun. Memperlihatkan mata sebiru langit miliknya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya lalu melihat kesekelilingnya. Tak ada seorang pun disana. Naruto menoleh kearah jam yang berada di meja kanan ranjangnya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 13.25 siang karena matahari masih bersinar dengan cerahnya.

Naruto berusaha beranjak dari tidurnya. Tapi tubuhnya lemas dan tubuh belakangnya sangat sakit. Labih sakit dibandingkan tadi pagi. Dia menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Aduh… Adudududuh… Gara-gara mereka berdua, bokongku jadi sakit begini. Brengsek!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Sekarang Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Dia hanya melamun memandang lurus kedepan.

"Sasuke… Sai…" gumamnya lirih.

Naruto memjamkan matanya. Di dalam benaknya terdapat 2 orang yang mengganggu pikirannya. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak boleh terlalu naif untuk bersama mereka selalu. Tapi…"

Naruto diam sejenak.

"…Aku nggak tahu harus dengan siapa…" lirihnya.

Naruto benar-benar dilema diantara 2 pilihan. Dia bingung, karena kedua orang itu memiliki kesan tersendiri untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mereka memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing yang tak bisa dibandingkan satu sama lain.

"Aargh~… Aku harus bagaimana?! Aku butuh tempat curhat!" keluh Naruto sedikit frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat pada seseorang yang bisa diajaknya berdiskusi. Naruto mencoba meraih telepon yang berada di meja kiri ranjangnya. Dengan susah payah tentunya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, Naruto segera menekan nomor yang diingatnya. Teman wanitanya yang jauh lebih tua darinya sebagai tempat curhat Naruto, Akaneko.

Tak lama terdengar sambungannya. Tapi saat diangkat, Naruto mendengar suara yang berada diseberang sana adalah laki-laki. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"_Halo?"_

"Ha-Halo? I-Ini siapa, ya?"

"_Lho, kok nanya balik? Ini siapa?"_

"A-Aku Naruto. Maaf, bukankah ini nomor Neko?"

"_Oh… Jadi kamu yang namanya Naru-chan? Ternyata suaranya imut juga, ya? Hehe…"_

"He? Maksudnya apa? Kamu kenal aku?"

"_Nggak juga. Makanya, kita kenalan dulu, yuk. Namaku Adam,"_

"Oh… Be-Begitu, ya? Aku… Uzumaki Naruto,"

Tiba-tiba dari seberang sana terdengar suara seorang gadis yang diyakini Naruto sebagai suara 'Neko'.

"_Siapa, Blay?"_ tanya gadis itu.

"_Ini Naru-chan,"_ sahut Adam.

"_HAH?! SERIUS LO?! SINI!"_

Terdengar suara telepon yang direbut dan suara bising lainnya. Seperti benda yang terjatuh.

"_Aduh… Neko! Kok dorong, sih? Gua kan jadi jatoh, nih. Aduh…"_ keluh Adam kesal.

"_Sorry, Blay. Emergency. Halo, Naru-chan? Ada apa?"_

"Ah… Neko-chan. Tadi aku sempat bingung saat yang mengangkat teleponnya orang bernama Adam tadi,"

"_Gomen, Naru-chan. Soalnya lo 'nelpon gue pake nomor yang gue kenal, sih. Kan lo tahu kalo' nomor yang nggak gue kenal, gue males ngangkatnya. Makanya tadi gue kasih sama Ablay,"_ ujar gadis itu.

"Ablay? Tadi dia bilang namanya Adam," ucap Naruto heran.

"_Ablay tuh nama panggilan dari gue. Emang dia ngomong apa sama lo? Jangan-jangan dia minta lo jadi pacar, selingkuhan, TTM, HTS, atau yang lainnya, ya?"_

"Eh? Nggak, kok," sahut Naruto.

"_Bagus. Kalo' lain kali dia minta kayak gitu sama lo, jangan mau, ya? Asal lo tahu aja, dia itu Seme yang hentai. Padahal dia punya cewek yang lumayan cakep, tapi waktu gue kasih lihat foto lo ke dia, dia malah pengen jadiin lo Uke-nya. Gila kan? Pokoknya kalo' dia ngomong macem-macem sama lo, jangan ditanggepin, ya? Cuekin aja,"_ ujar Neko panjang lebar.

"Eh? Anu…"

"_Sembarangan aja lo, Neko! Jangan ngomong kayak gue nggak ada disini, donk!"_ terdengar suara protes Adam.

"_Makanya… Lo jangan ada disini kalo' nggak mau denger gue menghina lo. Sono pergi. Naru-chan mau curhat hal penting sama gue. PRIVATE. Jadi, lo nggak boleh tahu dan nggak boleh ada disini. Minggat sono. Hush… hush…"_ ucap Neko dengan nada mengusir.

"_Iya, iya…"_ sahut Adam dengan sedikit kesal.

Kini Naruto mendengar suara diseberang sana cukup hening.

"_Nah… jadi Naru-chan mau curhat apa? Dapet gebetan baru? Lebih cantik dari Sakura? Atau tipenya beda? Mungkin yang sedikit pemalu, ya? Atau yang 'cool' gitu?"_ tanya Neko panjang lebar.

"Ng… Itu… Sebenarnya…"

Naruto mulai menceritakan semua permasalahannya. Hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang membuatnya dilema. Dia menceritakannya sedetil-detilnya. Bahkan hingga mereka melakukan 'itu' terhadap dirinya.

"_Astaga… Parah banget tuh 2 bocah. Seenak jidatnya pake lo suka-suka. Emangnya lo kartu perdana apa?"_ ucap Neko tak percaya.

"Neko-chan... Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"_Hmm… Gimana, ya? Menurut lo, hal apa yang ngebuat lo jadi bingung milih salah satu diantara mereka?"_

"Ng… Sekilas mereka memang mirip, tapi kenyataannya kesan mereka sangat berbeda dihatiku. Semua yang ada pada mereka masing-masing tak bisa dibandingkan satu sama lain. Mereka memiliki karisma tersendiri. Karena itu aku bingung…"

"_Emangnya… Apanya yang beda? Menurut gue mereka sama aja,"_ ucap Neko. "_Sama-sama brengsek!"_ lanjut Neko penuh penekanan.

"Yah… Kalau itu, sih…"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya. Kata-kata Neko memang ada benarnya juga.

"_Sebelumnya… Gue mau tahu pendapat lo tentang mereka berdua. Menurut lo Sasuke gimana?"_

"Sasuke…" gumam Naruto. "Dia itu orang yang paling nyebelin yang pernah aku temuin. Selalu membuat aku kesal dan marah sama dia. Selalu manggil aku 'Dobe' atai 'Usuratonkachi'. Hah! Memangnya dia siapa seenaknya memanggilku seperti itu! Dasar Sasuke-Teme!" ucap Naruto semakin emosi.

"_Euh… Kok, yang jelek-jeleknya aja? Emangnya nggak ada yang bagus dari dia?"_

"Ng… Ada, sih… Dia sangat tampan dan juga pintar. Nggak cuma dibidang pelajaran, tapi juga dibidang olahraga. Tubuhnya tinggi dan juga tegap. Bahunya lebar dan sangat hangat jika dia memelukku,"

"_Naru-chan… Gue nggak nanya dari segi fisik, tapi secara personal. Gimana kepribadian dia yang baiknya? Duh… Kok, lo jadi ngaco gitu, sih?"_ ujar Neko heran.

"Eh? Ma-Maaf, Neko-chan…" Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas karena malu.

"_Ha'i, ha'i, wakatta. Sorekara, Sasuke wa dou…?"_

"Ah… Ng… Walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia cukup perhatian padaku. Dia selalu membantuku bila aku sedang ada masalah. Selalu melindungiku dari orang-orang yang ingin menjahiliku. Sebenarnya… Dia baik,"

"_Hmm… Terus kalo' Sai gimana? Jangan ngomongin dari segi fisiknya,"_ ujar Neko mewanti-wanti.

"I-Iya, iya… Kalau Sai itu… Dia selalu baik padaku dan selalu tersenyum ramah. Sama seperti Sasuke, dia selalu perhatian, membantuku, dan melindungiku. Sehari-harinya dia tampak lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang selalu membuatku marah," ujar Naruto.

"_Ok. Sekarang gue tanya yang lainnya. Gimana perlakuan mereka saat mereka melakukan 'itu' sama lo?"_

"HAH? A-APA?!" seru Naruto terkejut mendapat pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"_Yee… Kurang jelas pertanyaan gue? Gimana sikap mereka sama lo saat melakukan hubungan seks? Nanya lagi 'apa'? Gue ulangin lagi, nih,"_ ucap Neko sedikit jengkel.

"Ne…Neko-chan… Ke-Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"_Lo kan curhat sama gue, jadi gue harus tahu semua pendapat lo tentang mereka dari berbagai sudut, donk. Udahlah, jawab aja,"_

"I-Itu… Aku…" gumam Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengatakannya juga. "Ng… Ka-Kalau Sasuke… Dia menyentuhku… dengan sangat lembut… Memanjakan diriku… Dan memuaskan hatiku…"

"_Wow… So sweet… Emangnya dia memanjakan lo kayak gimana, Naru-chaaann…"_ goda Neko.

"A-Apa?! Neko-chan! Itu nggak harus dibahas kan?" protes Naruto dengan wajah yang merona.

"_Cieee… Malu-malu nih yee… Hahahaha…"_ Neko semakin menggodanya.

"Ne-Neko-chan! Serius, donk! Kita kan nggak membahas yang itu!" protes Naruto sedikit kesal walaupun wajahnya merona.

"_Hehe… Iya, iya. Sorry, Naru-chan. Soalnya lo lucu, sih. Gue jadi pengen godain lo, deh,"_

"Lucu? Memangnya aku badut?" sungut Naruto sedikit kesal.

"_Mirip. Tapi lo lebih cute,"_ sahut Neko_. "Ok, balik lagi ke masalah. Terus, gimana dengan Sai?"_ tanya Neko.

"Hmm... Sedangkan Sai... Dia justru kebalikan dari Sasuke. Awalnya dia menyentuhku dengan lembut, tapi semakin lama dia seperti hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti tidak perduli padaku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan disetiap sentuhan Sasuke. Tapi Sai..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Jadi begitu? Sikap mereka sehari-hari bertolak belakang walaupun memiliki banyak kesamaan. Tetapi saat mereka berhubungan seks, malah kebalikannya, ya?"_

"Begitulah. Makanya aku bingung pada siapa aku harus memilih,"

"_Bingung? Ya pegangan, donk," ujar Neko._

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"_Nggak usah dibahas. Itu lelucon di kampus gue. Gue jelasin juga, lo nggak bakalan ngerti,"_

"Maksudmu aku bodoh, begitu?" desis Naruto merasa tersinggung.

"_Kurang lebih begitu,"_ sahut Neko dengan santainya.

'_Kadang-kadang sifat Neko-chan sama dengan si Teme. Sama-sama menyebalkan!'_ batin Naruto. "Neko-chan! Aku sedang serius, nih!" seru Naruto kesal.

"_Serius udah bubar, Naru-chan,"_ ucap Neko.

"Hah?" Naruto semakin bingung. _'Serius? Bukannya Serieus, ya?'_ batinnya.

"_Ok, kita balik lagi ke masalah. Lo bener-bener nggak bisa milih diantara mereka?" _tanya Neko sedikit serius.

"Ng... Sulit, " sahut Naruto.

"_Ya udah, dua-duanya aja. Gampang kan?"_

"Nggak mungkin! Kalau aku melakukannya, itu akan membuat kami semua terluka. Aku nggak mau menyakiti siapa pun," sergah Naruto.

"_Naru-chan... Naru-chan... Lo terlalu naif. Pantesan selalu ditolak cewek dan ditaksir cowok. Parahnya lagi lo nggak pernah nyadar,"_

"Apa maksudmu? Selalu ditaksir cowok? Aku nggak pernah merasa seperti itu," ucap Naruto heran.

"_Makanya gue bilang lo terlalu naif dan polos. Sebenarnya banyak teman cowok lo yang naksir sama lo. Gue bisa tahu waktu mereka mandangin lo dari matanya. Gue sih, nggak heran kalo mereka naksir sama lo yang kelewat 'cantik' dan 'manis' dibandingkan cewek asli. Tapi nggak gue sangka yang suka sama lo segitu banyaknya. Misalnya aja Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, bahkan sampai si 'Panda' Gaara yang cool itu. Lo punya feromon yang kuat,"_ ujar Neko panjang lebar.

"Be-Benarkah? Rasanya nggak mungkin kalau mereka suka padaku," ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"_Impossible is nothing. Bukti nyatanya udah ada kan? 'Tuh 2 orang brengsek, si Sasuke sama Sai. Mereka ini tipe orang yang ekstrim, yang berani ngomong apa aja yang mereka mau. Apakah itu normal atau nggak dimata orang lain, mereka ga bakal perduli. Itu karena lingkungan hidup mereka yang menuntut mereka untuk bersikap tegas. Sedangkan teman-teman lo itu tipe orang biasa yang dibesarkan dilingkungan sederhana yang masih berpikiran secara 'normal' menurut mereka. Jadinya mereka itu rendah diri dan nggak berani bilang 'suka' sama lo,"_ jelas Neko panjang lebar.

"Be-Begitukah? Tapi... Kenapa aku selalu ditolak cewek? Aku nggak mengerti. Apa ada yang salah padaku?"

"_Dibilang salah, sih... Nggak... Tapi..."_ kata-kata Neko terputus.

"Tapi apa?"

"_Gimana ya, ngomongnya? Ng... Lebih tepatnya itu emang udah nasib lo,"_ ucap Neko ragu-ragu.

"Nasibku? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"_Ya... Nasib lo yang punya wajah Uke 'manis' dan polos yang bisa mengundang para Seme mesum. Cewek-cewek yang ngelihat lo lebih 'menarik' dari pada mereka jadi benci sama lo. Makanya lo selalu ditolak cewek yang lo suka kan? Mereka nggak mau sama lo karena nggak mau dianggap lesbi gara-gara wajah 'cewek' lo dan nggak mau kecantikan mereka disaingi sama lo. Yah... Cewek emang begitu,"_ ujar Neko sambil menghela nafas.

'_Memangnya Neko-chan sendiri bukan cewek?'_ batin Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

"_Kalau seandainya gue cowok Seme, gue juga pasti naksir lo. Tapi biarpun gue cewek, gue juga sebenarnya mau aja kok sama cowok kayak lo, Naru-chan. Cuma sayangnya gue nggak suka sama bocah yang umurnya dibawah gue,"_ ujar Neko lagi.

"Me-Memangnya wajahku sebegitu menariknya dimata para seme, ya?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"_Yupz... B-A-N-G-E-T,"_

"Ugh... Pantas saja aku sering merasa dipandangi dengan aneh oleh cowok-cowok disekitarku kalau aku sedang sendiri," ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"_Ho-oh... baru sadar kan?"_

Tiba-tiba dari seberang sana terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil Akaneko. Orang itu sepertinya marah-marah padanya. Lalu Akaneko juga marah-marah pada orang diseberang sana.

"Ada apa, Neko-chan? Siapa yang memanggilmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"_Teman gue. Nanti malam gue mau balapan motor bareng teman-teman setim gue. Kalo menang bisa dapet duit taruhan yang lumayan banyak. Nah, sekarang ini gue bareng mereka lagi bongkar motor supaya nanti malam bisa pesta-pesta. Dia marah gara-gara kerjaan gue buat meriksain komponen mesinnya belum selesai. Nyebelin banget 'tuh anak. Motornya nggak kenapa-kenapa, juga. Yang rusak kan cuma kampas rem sama karburatornya doank. Diganti juga langsung jadi. Masalah klep juga bisa dikencangin. Settingan gas dan anginnya juga gampang. Itungannya kan 1,5 puteran doank. Dia senang banget membesar-besarkan masalah yang sepele,"_ ujar Neko panjang lebar dengan nada kesal.

"Ng... Maaf, aku nggak begitu mengerti, Neko-chan," ucap Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

"_Ah... Aduh, sorry, Naru-chan. Gue lupa. Ya udah, curhatnya terusin lain kali lagi kalo' 'lubang' lo udah sembuh. Kalo' mereka macem-macem sama lo, bilang aja sama gue. Biar gue hajar mereka. Ok, Naru-chan?"_

"I-Iya... Baiklah, Neko-chan..." sahut Naruto.

Dan pembicaraan melalui ltelepon itu pun terputus. Naruto kembali menerawang memandang kesekeliling kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Setelah ini aku harus bagaimana?" lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Dari balik pintu, muncullah Sasuke. Wajah Naruto jadi sedikit merona mellihatnya.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Dobe?"

Walaupun Sasuke menampakan ekspresi datar, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar cemas. Naruto tahu itu. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk dipinggirnya.

"I-Iya..." sahut Naruto gugup.

"Dobe..." panggil Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dengan gugup. Tangan putih Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Mata onyxnya memandang tajam kedalam bola mata safir dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga bibir mereka dapat menyatu, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Sai yang membawa makanan. Dia terdiam melihat posisi Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan berciuman.

"Sa-Sai..." panggil Naruto gugup.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Naruto dengan perlahan. Sai tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menaruh makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang.

"Kubawakan makanan untukmu, Naruto. Kamu pasti lapar kan?" ucap Sai.

"Eh... I-Iya... Terima kasih, Sai..." sahut Naruto masih gugup.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sai tiba-tiba. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling mendahului?" tanya Sai dengan nada yang tajam.

"Gua nggak melanggar apa pun," balas Sasuke dengan dingin.

Naruto terdiam memandang 2 orang disisinya yang sedang perang dingin. Naruto paling tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti.

"Hei, hei, kalian sudahlah! Aku nggak suka kalau kallian jadi bertengkar seperti itu, tahu!" seru Naruto.

Mereka terdiam.

"Maaf, Naruto," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. "Lalu... Bagaimana keputusanmu? Apakah kau sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

GLEK. Naruto diam terpaku. Tak disangkanya Sai akan langsung mengungkit masalah itu. Masalah yang membuatnya dilema. Masalah yang dibuat oleh para pembuat masalah yang kini berada dihadapannya. Sasuke dan Sai.

"Jadi... Kamu masih belum bisa menentukan pilihanmu, Dobe?" tebak Sasuke.

JLEB. Tepat sasaran. Naruto tak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Naruto, kalau kau tidak bisa memutuskannya, kau akan tetap menjadi milik kami bersama. Tapi tentu kau tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa seperti itu selamanya kan?" ujar Sai.

"A-Aku tahu itu. Karena itu, berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Tunggulah sampai aku sembuh dari rasa sakit ditubuhku ini. Selama itu aku tidak ingin kalian berbuat macam-macam padaku. Aku ingin kalian memperlakukanku dengan baik. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa memutuskan yang terbaik. Bagaimana?" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sai saling pandang. Lalu mereka memandang pada Naruto.

"Baiklah," sahut mereka.

Naruto pun tersenyum lega. Ternyata mereka bisa mengerti dengan baik. Syukurlah. Naruto sempat khawatir jika mereka keras kepala. Kalau mereka tetap memaksa juga, Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sesuai permintaan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka tidak berbuat yang macam-macam padanya. Memenuhi keinginan Naruto hingga kondisi tubuhnya baik kembali. Setelah ini perjuangannya baru akan dimulai.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Diatas ranjangnya yang sangat besar itu, Naruto duduk dipinggirnya. Dia memegang telepon yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya. Jari-jari lentiknya menekan tombol-tombol telepon dengan cepat. Terdengar sambungan dari seberang.

_Ada dua cinta dihati_

_Belum bisa aku pastikan_

_Bila aku harus memilih, sepertinya cinta takkan memilih_

_Getaran cinta makin hebat_

_Ruang hati makin berguncang_

_Degup jantungku makin keras, bila kubersama kamu dan kamu_

'_Aku merasa tersindir. Sejak kapan Neko-chan memakai nada sambung seperti ini? Rasanya saat aku menelepon sebelumnya tak ada. Apa dia bermaksud menyinggungku? Huh..._' batin Naruto kesal.

Lalu terdengar sahutan suara gadis.

"_Halo?"_ sapanya.

"Halo? Neko-chan?" sahut Naruto sedikit heran.

"_Oh... Bukan. Ini Mizu, adiknya. Neko lagi bongkar motor di depan rumah. Ini siapa, ya?"_ tanya Mizu dengan sopan.

"Ah... Rupanya, Mizu-chan. Ini aku, Naruto," ujar Naruto ceria.

"_Wah... Naruto-kun. Apa kabar? Mizu dengar Naruto-kun sedang liburan di pantai, ya? Pasti menyenangkan,"_

"Iya. Tapi... Nggak bisa dibilang senang juga, sih..." sahut Naruto sedikit lesu.

"_Oh... Masalah Sasuke-san dan Sai-san, ya?"_ tebak Mizu.

"Lho? Mi-Mizu-chan tahu?!" seru Naruto terkejut.

"_Iya. Neko cerita sama Mizu masalah Naruto-kun. Katanya, dia juga agak susah nyari jalan keluar buat Naruto-kun. Makanya Neko juga minta bantuan Mizu,"_ ujar Mizu.

"Be-Begitu, ya? Rupanya Neko-chan jadi kesulitan karenaku, ya? Aku telah merepotkan Neko-chan dan Mizu-chan," lirih Naruto merasa bersalah.

"_Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Neko nggak akan merasa seperti itu kok. Justru kalau Naruto-kun sedang kesulitan dan merasa sungkan meminta bantuan pada Neko, dia pasti akan marah. Soalnya Neko kan sayang banget sama Naruto-kun,"_ hibur Mizu.

"Iya," sahut Naruto senang.

"_Jadi... Apa Naruto-kun masih bingung?"_ tanya Mizu.

"Sebenarnya... Iya. Aku masih bingung menentukan siapa yang akan kupilih. Sasuke dan Sai benar-benar berbeda," sahut Naruto.

"_Coba pikirkan baik-baik. Ingat-ingatlah. Mungkin sebenarnya Naruto-kun sudah tahu siapa yang ada dihati Naruto-kun. Rasakan saat Naruto-kun disentuh oleh 'dia'. Pasti diantara mereka ada yang sungguh-sungguh mencintai Naruto-kun dengan tulus. Kehangatan... Kelembutan... Dan perasaan cinta terasa oleh Naruto-kun saat 'dia' menyentuhmu,"_ ucap Mizu dengan lembut.

Naruto terdiam. Dia memejamkan mata safirnya. Membayangkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Terlintas bayangan seseorang didalam pikirannya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kelopak matanya.

"Mungkinkah... Sa..."

"_Zu? Siapa yang nelpon?"_

Terdengar suara Akaneko dari seberang sana.

"_Neko? Ini Naruto-kun," _sahut Mizu.

"_Hah? Mana? Sini,"_ seru Neko dengan nada sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Lalu terdengar suara telepon yang direbut.

"_Halo, Naru-chan? Gimana kabarnya? Udah baikan keadaannya? Oh iya, gimana masalah sama 2 brengsek itu? Udah 'nemu jawabannya belom?"_ tanya Neko bertubi-tubi.

Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan Neko yang datang 'menyerang'-nya tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan yang mana dahulu yang harus diwajabnya. Lalu terdengar suara Mizu yang bicara pada Neko.

"_Neko... Kalau nanyanya kayak gitu, Naruto-kun jadi bingung jawabnya,"_ ucapnya.

"_Hah? Oh... Gitu, ya? Ya udah, deh, gue ulang,"_ sahut Neko. Dia berdehem pelan, _"Naru-chan... Gimana keadaannya sekarang? Udah baikan belum sakitnya?"_ lanjut Neko lemah lembut.

Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi sweatdrop. Merinding mendengar suara Neko yang jarang didengarnya. Yang menurutnya malah sangat menjijikkan.

"I-Iya... Neko-chan... Aku... Baik-baik saja..." sahut Naruto merinding.

"_Teru gimana? Udah tahu siapa yang bakalan lo pilih?"_

"Ng... Entahlah. Aku nggak yakin,"

Neko diam sesaat sebelum berbicara pada Mizu.

"_Zu, tadi lo ngomong apa aja sama Naru-chan?" tanyanya._

"_Cuma menyarankan aja sesuai dengan pendapat Mizu kok,"_ sahut Mizu.

"_Hmm... Naru-chan masih benar-benar bingung?"_ tanya Neko pada Naruto.

"Aku... Nggak tahu... Aku nggak yakin..." sahut Naruto lirih.

"_Nggak yakin? Jadi maksudnya lo punya perasaan lebih sama salah satu diantara mereka?"_

"Mu-Mungkin... Tapi... Entahlah..." sahut Naruto semakin bingung.

Terdengar Neko yang menghela nafas panjang. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Naruto. Dan masuklah Sasuke bersama Sai. Membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke... Sai..." gumam Naruto.

"_Hah? Para brengsek itu masuk ke dalam kamar lo?"_ tanya Neko heran.

"I-Iya..." sahut Naruto gugup.

"Dobe..." panggil Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sai.

"Eh... Ah... Ini... Aku hanya..." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"_Kebetulan ada mereka. Naru-chan, kasih teleponnya sama mereka,"_ ujar Neko tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Apa?" sahut Naruto bingung.

"_Udahlah... Kasih aja teleponnya sama mereka. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama mereka,"_

"Uh... Ba-Baiklah..." sahut Naruto ragu. "Sa-Sasuke... Sai... Neko-chan ingin bicara pada kalian..." ucapnya pada Sasuke dan Sai.

"Akaneko-san ingin bicara pada kami?" tanya Sai heran.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu Sai mengambil telepon yang dipegang Naruto dan mendekatkannya pada telinganya. Naruto tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Neko dengan Sai. Dia hanya mendengar suara Neko yang sayup-sayup.

"Ya... Baiklah... Tidak masalah bagiku... Aku mengerti..." ucap Sai ditelepon.

Lalu dia menyerahkan telepon itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja ketika terdengar suara Neko dari seberang telepon. Awalnya ekspresi Sasuke tampak dingin, tapi tiba-tiba berubah sekilas menjadi terkejut. Lalu saling berpandangan dengan Sai. Kembali dia memasang wajah stoic-nya lagi dan berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Baik. Aku setuju," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto merasa aneh melihat wajah Sasuke dan Sai sumringah setelah berbicara pada Neko. Lalu Sasuke menyerahkan telepon itu kembali pada Naruto.

"Nih," kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan teleponnya.

Naruto menerimanya sedikit heran lalu mendekatkannya pada telinganya.

"Ha-Halo... Neko-chan?" sapa Naruto.

"_Naru-chan, gue udah kasih solusi sama Sasuke dan Sai supaya lo bisa dengan pasti milih salah satu diantara mereka. Mereka setuju dan mau kerja sama. Nah, sekarang tinggal lo yang harus ikut berparisipasi dalam rencana gue,"_ ujar Neko ceria.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu, Neko-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"_Ja-Jangan mau, Naruto-kun! Nanti-Hmph~"_

"_Diem, Zu!" _

Terdengar suara Mizu yang panik tapi langsung dibungkam oleh Akaneko.

"A-Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Mizu-chan, Neko-chan?"

"_Ah… Nggak apa-apa. Nggak usah lo perduliin, Naru-chan. Yang penting sekarang, mau nggak mau lo harus setuju sama rencana gue. Lo nggak bisa nolak lagi, soalnya Sasuke dan Sai udah mau,"_

Entah kenapa naruto merasa punya prasangka buruk akan hal ini.

"Me-Memangnya rencana Neko-chan itu apa?"

"_Naru-chan harus melakukan 'ITU' lagi sama mereka. Tapi kali ini harus bertiga. THREESOME. Kalo' mereka melakakukan 'itu' bersamaan pada naru-chan, mungkin dengan begitu lo bisa makin yakin siapa yang bakalan lo pilih. Gimana? Hebat kan solusi dari gue? Hehe…"_ ujar Neko sambil terkekeh licik.

Naruto terdiam. Tapi matanya melebar seolah-olah akan keluar dari tempatnya. Dan mulutnya mengangan lebar seperti mempersilahkan serangga untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"UAPPUAAA~…??!!! RENCANA APA ITU?!!!" teriak naruto penuh keterkejutan dan emosi yang meluap.

"_Waduh… Responnya lambaT. Udah gitu teriak pake toa' lagi,"_ ucap Neko dengan nada malas. _"Lo udah terlambat, Naru-chan. Lo nggak akan bisa kemana-mana sampai rencana gue ini selesai. Coba lo lihat kearah Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka pasti udah semangat '45 buat melakukan rencana gue kan?"_ lanjutnya.

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Sai yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Wajah mereka menyeringai mesum kearahnya. Naruto pun merinding dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Kamu sudah mengerti dengan rencananya kan, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian licik khas Uchiha-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera memulainya, Naruto?" kali ini Sai yang bertanya dengan senyuman licik miliknya.

"_Tuuh kan… Mereka udah nggak sabar. Sekarang tugas lo cuma nentuin siapa yang paling baik nyentuh lo diantara mereka. Gampang kan?"_ ujar Neko dari seberang telepon dengan santainya.

"APANYA YANG GAMPANG, HAH?!!" bentak Naruto penuh emosi.

Tiba-tiba telepon yang digenggam Naruto direbut oleh Sasuke dan dilemparnya disudut ranjang. Kontan saja hal ini membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Waktumu untuk bicara sudah habis, Dobe. Tak ada kesempatan kedua," kata Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Ayo kita bermain bersama, Naruto," ujar Sai juga.

"A…A… A…"

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dengan perlahan Sasuke dan Sai mendekatinya keatas ranjang. Naruto bermaksud kabur, tapi tangannya sudah dicengkram oleh Sasuke.

"GYAAAAA~…!!! TIDAAAAKK~…!!! LEPAS-hmph~…"

Naruto berteriak dan mencoba berontak untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan Sai, tapi mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mengurusi bibir naruto, Sai mulai melucuti pakaian naruto. Naruto hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya agar masih diberi kesempatan hidup setelah ini.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat lain...

"Wah... Naru-chan kayaknya berontak 'tuh. Soalnya tadi suaranya kencang banget," ujar Neko yang masih menggenggam handphone-nya.

"Neko gila apa?! Kenapa kasih rencana kayak gitu?! Kan kasihan Naruto-kun, tahu!" seru Mizu tak habis pikir dengan otak 'gila' kakaknya.

"Yah... Mau gimana lagi, Zu? Cuma itu ide yang ada diotak gue tadi," sahut Neko dengan santai.

"NEKOOO~...!!! PERVERT!!! HENTAI!!! BEJAD!!! NISTA!!! Bla... Bla... Bla..."

Dan keluarlah semua sumpah serapah dari mulut Mizu. Sedangkan yang dihina hanya memandang adiknya dengan tampang berdosa. Lalu muncullah ide gila lain diotaknya.

"Sssshhh~... Diem dulu, Zu. Dengerin, deh..." ujar Neko tiba-tiba sambil menyeringai.

Mizu yang tadinya berteriak-teriak gaje jadi diam. Dan Neko pun menekan tombol loudspeaker yang ada di handphone-nya.

"_Ah... Ah... Nn... Sa-Sasuke... Oh... Sai... Aah~..."_

Ternyata handphone Neko masih tersambung dengan telepon Naruto diseberang sana. Maka terdengarlah suara desahan-desahan Naruto dari handphone Neko. Mizu langsung membelalakan matanya kaget dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kyaaaaaaa~.....!!! Kuping Mizu mendengar yang nistaaa~!!! Nggaaakk~..." teriak Mizu sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Lalu dia menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu.

"BUWAHAHAHAHA~...!!! BAKA MIZU~...!!!" seru Neko tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Neko tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit. Dia mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah. Setelah berhenti, Neko mengutak-atik handphone-nya, lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Kita lihat perkembangannya nanti. Hehe... Keh keh keh..." ucapnya sambil terkekeh dengan seringaian jahat.

~OWARI~

Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Fict ini jadi juga. Fict pertama Neko akhirnya SELESAI!!! WAKAKAKAK~... Ada yg ngerti maksudnya? *dilempar telor busuk* Ga ada sih, sebenarnya... *dihajar massal* Intinya jd org jgn suka plin-plan kelamaan. Blm tentu org yg nunggu jawaban anda mau lagi sama anda setelah sekian lama nunggu. Ntar org itu keburu jamuran dan jd fosil gara2 sikap anda yg plin-plan. *digebukin rame2*

Neko minta maaf kalo fict ini kelamaan apdet. Soalnya Neko ga punya kompu/LP, jd harap maklum. *dihajar massal* Neko persembahkan fict gaje yang nista ini buat para senpai Mahasiswa Teknik Mesin ITI angkatan berapa aja yang udah pada selesai sidang. Bulan ini wisuda kan? Hoho... ^_^

Neko is Teme mode. Gue ucapin MAKASIH *maksa* buat para senpai yang udah lulus. MAKASIH ya, udah bikin gue basah kuyub gara-gara kena siraman dari berbagai macam air. Mulai dari air biasa, air cucian piring dikantin, sampe' KUAH MIE bekas makan –entah-siapa-itu- yang kena mata gue. PEDAS, TAU!!! Semuanya gara-gara Yogi, Rio, Kejot, dan 'Ayah' Jonko yang seenak jidatnya nyiram2. HELLOW~... yang harusnya disiram 'kan cuman senpai yang udah lulus aja? Kenapa kohai2nya juga kena?!!! Terutama gue sama Ema. HEI~... knp cuman kami yang diincar? Kami ini cewek yang harusnya dilindungi, BUKANNYA DIKERJAIN!!! Dasar STB (Senpai Tak Berbudi)!!! Mentang2 cewek cuman 2 ada dijurusan ini, bukannya dijagain malah makin dikerjain. Udah gitu pulangnya ampe jam 7 malem lagi. Gue harus bawa motor dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan karena harus bawa motor sambil boncengin Ema yang beratnya... BUSYET DAH... Ngos2an gue...

*Hajar. Gaplok. Tendang. Injek2 sampe mati*

Neko : *Dead* Piiiiip~...

Naru : GA ADA WAKTU BUAT LO CURHAT, SIALAN!!! *kepala berasap*

Neko : *berubah jd Demon* Nyantai donk, Naru~ Jangan pake emosi atuh~ Nyawa gue jadi tinggal 8, deh~

Naru : Gimana gue nggak pake emosi?!!! Siapa pun yg ngikutin rencana nista lo pasti marah, tau!!!

Neko : Nggak tuh. Buktinya si Sasuke sama Sai ga marah.

Naru : Ya, jelas aja setuju!!! Mereka yg keenakan!!! Tapi gue disini sebagai korban, tau!!! KORBAN!!!!

Neko : Ya udah sih, sepele~ *nyantai nan cuek*

Naru : NEKOOO~ *darah naik keubun2* AWAS LO, YA!!! *siap2 ngehajar*

Neko : Eits... STOP!!! Coba lo dengerin ini. *ngeluarin HP*

"_Ah... Ah... Sasuke... Lebih dalam lagi... Sai... AAAH~..."_

Naru : (O.o)" APAAAA~ (O////O);

Neko : Gue rekam. Nyehehehe~ *evil smirk*

Sasu : Sudahlah, Dobe. Percuma saja kau marah2 seperti itu.

Naru : SASUKE! (O.O);

Neko : Kok cuman lo, Sas? Mana si Sai?

Sasu : Gue buang ke laut. Kan gue yg kepilih sama si Dobe ini. Perjanjiannya yg kalah harus dibuang2 jauh2. *evil smirk*

Neko : Hooh~ Bagus2~ *ngangguk2*

Naru : BAGUS2 'PALE LO PEYANG!!! GUE BELOM SELESAI MARAHNYA SAMA LO, NEKO!!! *ngejar Neko sambil bawa kunai(?)*

Neko : Sas, tolong lanjutin, ya? Ciau~ Adios~ Babay~ *ngacir*

Naru : BIAR GUE AJA!!! SILAHKAN PARA READER UNTUK REVIEW. TERSERAH MAU REVIEW APA AJA!!! FLAME JUGA GPP!!! *ngejar Neko lagi* SINI LO, NEKO SIALAN!!!

Sasu : Review dibawah sini. *nunjuk kebawah*


End file.
